Alibaba Saluja
|-|Base= |-|Full Djinn Equip Amon= Summary Alibaba Saluja (アリババ・サルージャ, Aribaba Sarūja) is the former third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom. He was working as a cart driver when he first met Aladdin. He was the co-leader of the Fog Troupe. Alibaba is the owner of the Djinn Amon. He is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and Aladdin's King Vessel. He has allied himself with Kou Empire and became Kouen Ren's subordinate. He is the deuteragonist of the series Magi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C | At least 7-C. At least High 7-C with Extreme Magic Name: Alibaba Saluja Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 22 (Physically), over 100 (Mentally) Classification: Human, Dungeon Conqueror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Magoi Manipulation, Flight, Can break barriers with his djinn enchanted sword, Can djinn equip, Can use magic, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire and is able absorb fire to repair and or strengthen his metal vessel, Can control his perception of time to make any moment seem like an eternity, allowing him to easily dodge most attacks Attack Potency: Wall level | Town level (Blocked and damaged Muu's Barbados) | At least Town level (Can easily cut down black Djinns. Stronger than before). At least Large Town level, likely higher with Extreme Magic (It should be noted that Kouen did contribute to Alibaba's extreme magic, but Alibaba should still be on this level with it alone.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can barely fend off a non-serious Morgiana) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Was capable of intercepting Mu and is faster than in base) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (He thinks so fast that a couple of days feels like hundreds of years) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Wall level | Town level | At least Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally. At least several dozen meters with Extreme Magic Standard Equipment: Amon, his sword that functions as a metal vessel Intelligence: Adept in swordsmanship, received high-level education, usually a quick thinker and has came up with ways to compliment his fire powers with regular human means. After spending what felt like an eternity on the dark continent he has gained a plethora of knowledge from the Alma Torran magicians. Weaknesses: Overusing his magoi reverts him back to base, he sometimes has a lot of bad luck. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Amon_royal_sword.png|His Metal Vessel AmolBerka.gif|Amol Berka Amol Dherrsaiqa.gif|Amol Dherrsaiga Amol_Al-Bador_Saiqa.gif|Amol Al-Bador Saiga Amon: The Djinn of Posterity and Politeness, he grants Alibaba the ability to control fire in a number of different ways. * Amol Berka (Amon's Wall): Alibaba creates a wall of flames to either block attacks or keep people away. * Amol Dherrsaiqa (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword): Alibaba projects a massive vortex of flames from his sword. * Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword): Alibaba's Extreme Magic. Summons a giant figure made of flames wielding a sword also made of flames; the sword can pierce almost anything. Against Hakuryuu this summoned a giant phoenix rather than a humanoid figure. * Life Review: Alibaba spent 1000 years as a disembodied consciousness in a doll body that was extremely difficult to control, he had to get used to the dangers of Dark Continent in the doll form. When he came back to his human body his body could perceive things at terrifying speed. He could now see things in super-slow motion when he wants to or when his body is in danger. This allows for an instant to last an eternity to Alibaba. Key: Base | Weapon Equip | Full Djinn Equip (Amon) | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7